


Brown

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Soulmate reader inserts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can see every color except for your soulmate’s eye color, until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> In this world, you could see every color except your soulmate’s eyes until you met. And “met” was always a relative term. For some it was instantaneous. As soon as they met their love’s eyes the world exploded in full clarity, all the unnecessary greys, blacks, and whites giving way to the colors that only true love could reveal. But for others, it was a slow burn. They could be around their soulmate for months or even years before they truly met each other, so to speak.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had been telling him for a while that he needed to find his soulmate. To find someone that would keep him in line, to find someone that would make him happy. But mostly so he would stop pouring so much milk into the coffee. He thought that he didn’t have time for one, his soulmate was, Peggy, and there was only one other person he would ever consider…you. The “official physician to the Avengers”.

Bruce had gotten tired of everyone coming to him for their various ailments, despite his assertions that he “wasn’t that kind of doctor”. So he “persuaded” SHIELD to hire someone who was and that person ended up being you.

For a year now, you’ve been patching up the gang when they come home, soothing nightmares away, helping, Bucky, re-adjust, out drinking, Natasha, out sassing Tony Snark, challenging and compromising Steve’s authority and plans, terrorizing with, Clint, broing around with Thor and Bruce, and just being an all-around breath of fresh air to the team. Steve noticed how much happier you made the team, how much happier you made _him_. They needed you, especially since coming home from that Utron fiasco a couple months ago. Steve especially became a permanent fixture around your office and room.

* * *

 

Steven Grant Rogers lived 27 (biologically 97 but that’s a whole other story) years without fully knowing what the color brown looked like. He had a glimpse of it when he kissed, Peggy, all those years ago, but it disappeared as soon as his lips separated from hers. But now as you kissed him on the cheek for making you coffee, he almost cried at how the color stayed. It stayed! It was gorgeous! Everything had always looked rather grey and monotone to him, but now he realized it was just because the warm darkness of your eyes was everywhere! It was in the very coffee he drank dancing with the white of the creamer, the mahogany of Tony’s kitchen counter tops, cabinets, and chairs, the sight bruising on the apples in the basket, the chocolate chip cookies, Bruce, just baked looked just as good as they always tasted! He marveled at the beauty of the wood color combined with the golden sunshine that was hitting the trees and dirt outside, hell _the sun_ looked twice as warm as it did before.

 _“True love’s first kiss. How original_ ,” he thought.

He looked around for a bit, his artist’s eyes taking in every new color, before you put your hand on his arm.

“Stevie? You okay?” you asked, slightly amused.

When he looked back down at you, it struck, Steve, was just how brown _you_ were. He never known how just one shade of brown can change so much and now it was the most beautiful color he had ever seen. He laughed. No wonder you were just one big grey monotone to him! Your afro and eyes were the same dark chocolate brown and you wore some shade or tint of brown lipstick every day! And he always thought your skin was a slate grey, but that was because he couldn’t see the brown in it. You were pretty before, but now you were just breath taking. He reached out to stroke your hair and was about to tell you the good news when a silver streak went by taking your coffee cup with it. The cause of it made himself known by stopping and leaning on the door way across from you.

“Pietro Maximoff! Give it back!” you demanded, no real bite in your words.

Quicksilver smirked about to put up a game of cat and mouse when he looked up at, Steve, who was frowning slightly. Sensing that he might have been interrupting something, Pietro, walked over to hand your cup back to you.

“Sorry, аng-.”

He stopped talking and you gasped when you touched his hand to grab your mug. This is the first time you two had ever made skin to skin contact since he woke up from his torso full of bullets. He reached out for your cheek.

“So this- this is brown?” he whispered, glancing around before returning to your eyes, “Красивый цвет…”

“I could get used to blue…” you smiled, wiping his hair from his eyes so you could see their sapphire hue in all its glory.

Steve realizing what just happened excused himself, bitterly wishing for the grey to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this I'm sorry for that. BUT THE REST, I REGRET NONE OF IT.
> 
> Красивый цвет (beautiful color)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
